


missing you

by nightswatch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Texting, Voicemail, missed calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack keep missing each other's calls. And, well, Bitty just really misses Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing you

It’s Monday evening and Bitty is elbow-deep in a procrastination pie. Or at least he’s got flour on his arms up to his elbows, and on his shirt, and his shoes, and it’s probably in his hair, too. He had a bit of an accident with a bowl and a whisk and the flour happened to be amongst the casualties as well. It’s all under control now, but it’s also at least twice as messy as usual. And sticky. Cleaning all of this up is going to take him a year.

Bitty is by no means an amateur, but even when you’ve baked more pies than you can count, there are mishaps. They don’t just stop happening after you’ve baked a certain number of pies. Granted, they happen less frequently, but there are still exploding flour bags and bouncing bowls and unstable whisks.

Needless to say, Bitty isn’t happy.

He probably looks like he’s ready to kill someone, because when Chowder showed up in the kitchen ten minutes ago he retreated the second Bitty turned around to say hello. Really, he was just going to say hello. He might have glared a bit, but about the Great Flour Disaster, not about Chowder. Bitty is going to apologize when he doesn’t look like he just cold-bloodedly murdered a pie anymore. And he’ll bring Chowder the first slice of pie, too.

It’s not that Bitty can’t hear that his phone is ringing. It’s right there on the table and when he turns around, he can see Jack’s name lighting up the screen. But Bitty has to contain the chaos he’s created on the kitchen counter. Bitty will call him back later. When he has apologized to Chowder and when the pie is done and he’s washed his hands. Arms. Actually, he’ll just take a shower.

There’s no one around who could answer it for him either. Since he glared at Chowder earlier, the Haus’ kitchen must have been declared a war zone. Anyway, it’s _Jack_ who’s calling him. Everyone knows that he’s been keeping in touch with Jack, but they don’t know that _keeping in touch_ equals a lot of kissing and cuddling and things that Bitty can’t think about without his face becoming the color of a particularly unattractive lobster. He can’t risk anyone finding out about _that._

Bitty’s phone eventually stops ringing and then dings with a voicemail notification.

That’s where it starts.

Bitty, of course, doesn’t know that. He’s blissfully unaware that the mess he’s made in the kitchen will bring on an even bigger mess. Even though the messes aren’t directly linked, one thing leads to another.

Maybe it’s just karma. Because he glared at Chowder. Even though he totally, 100 percent didn’t mean it. Gosh, he’s going to have to bake an apology pie for him.

Chowder is luckily quick to forgive him and everyone is all over Bitty’s pie and he smiles at them to make sure that they know that no one’s in danger of getting murdered over a little pie mishap. Holster even helps him clean up the kitchen, so it’s all good.

Afterwards Bitty sneaks upstairs, phone in hand, promising he’ll be back down in a minute. He just wants to listen to Jack’s voicemail in peace. And because he can never be sure what Jack said exactly. The last time he left him a voice mail, a couple of weeks ago after Bitty had spent the weekend in Providence, Bitty listened to it downstairs, and then Jack said he missed waking up next to him and kissing him first thing in the morning and Bitty sort of lost control over what his face was doing.

Which is why he’s upstairs now.

“Hey, Bits,” Jack’s voicemail says. Bitty sighs when he hears Jack call him _Bits_. “How’s everything at the Haus? I guess you’re busy…” Something rustles. Busy is an understatement, but yes. “Anyway, I know we were planning on talking later, but the guys roped me into going out with them… just for dinner… and you always say that I should hang out with them more… so, yeah, I guess I’m going. And I can text you when I get back and maybe we can still talk for a bit?” A beat, then, “I know we talked yesterday, but I miss you. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah? Bye.”

Bitty smiles down at his phone, resisting the urge to listen to it again. Instead, he pulls up Jack’s contact in his messages. The last thing Bitty sent to Jack was a picture of himself making a face on the way to class this morning, bundled up against the cold. Jack wished him a good day and complimented him on his scarf. It’s one of Jack’s that somehow ended up in Bitty’s possession.

He stole it. But that’s beside the point.

Bitty sends him a quick, _Have fun with the boys! x,_ then he goes back downstairs to have some of that pie as well. It’s not the best one he’s ever made, but considering the mess it was surrounded by during its creation, it’s still remarkably edible. Chowder calls him a Pie God twice.

That accidental glare is all but forgotten.

*

On Tuesday morning, Bitty wakes up to two texts from Jack.

Received 11:34 PM: _Stayed out a bit later than I was planning to. Sorry, Bittle. Let’s talk tomorrow?_

Received 5:31 AM: _Good morning!_

Sent 8:03 AM: _Good morning xx I’ll call you when I get back from practice, ok?_

He gets back a, _Sounds good_ , around noon. Jack is probably having lunch while Bitty is buried under a heap of books at the library because of an essay he very conveniently forgot about. Or maybe that was what yesterday’s procrastination pie was for. In any case, that essay needs to be done by tomorrow. Bitty already feels like he’s half-dead and knows that he’ll be dragging himself towards the deadline with caffeine thrumming in his veins.

On his way back to the Haus, Bitty decides to give Jack a quick call right now. He doesn’t want to wait until after practice and it’s not like he can write that essay while he’s walking. Well, he could try. But wrecking his laptop isn’t on his to-do list today.

After a few rings, Jack’s phone goes to voicemail. Of course it does. He has a game tomorrow, he’s probably with his team or talking to his coaches and has more important things to worry about.

After the beep, Bitty says, “Hey, sweetheart. I thought I’d give you a quick call, but looks like I’ll have to try again later. I’m off to practice in a bit and I have an essay to finish, but it’s nearly done…” Which is a lie. “So maybe we can squeeze in a quick call anyway? By the way, there’s this really great coffee cart by the library now and I wish you were around to try it with me. You should come up soon. If you can. No pressure, I’m just saying… I miss you loads.”

Bitty takes a deep breath. He just wants to see Jack’s face. Just for a few minutes. He knows that Jack is busy and that everything’s still new and talking on Skype every day is in no way realistic, it’s just… In a perfect world they would be talking on Skype every day. Actually, no, in a perfect world they wouldn’t be so far away from each other in the first place.

He probably shouldn’t complain so much. It’s not even that far. Honestly, it could be so much worse. Jack could be living on the other side of the country.

“And I also found one of your shirts this morning,” Bitty goes on. “Probably slipped into my bag when I was at your place two weeks ago.” Nearly three weeks ago. And the thing with the shirt was definitely an accident. Unlike the thing with the scarf. “Well, I’m nearly back at the Haus, so… I’ll talk to you later. Hopefully. Love you.”

Practice, at least, goes well enough, so that essay is the only thing that Bitty has to be stressed about afterwards. He has a text from Jack waiting for him as well: _No worries! Take care of your essay and get some sleep. And I promise I’ll come by to try that coffee cart with you soon!_

 _Can’t wait_ , Bitty replies and adds a bunch of kisses.

Back in his room at the Haus, after dinner, he finds that Jack has sent back a bunch of kisses as well. Bitty has taught him so well. And then Jack says: _Stop procrastinating x_

“You just know me too well,” Bitty mutters and puts down his phone. He needs to focus.

He can give Jack a call first thing tomorrow morning.

*

Wednesday morning starts with a broken shower, with Bitty, Ransom and Holster trying to sort out said broken shower, with a broken mug, with Lardo sweeping up the pieces accompanied by angry muttering, with Chowder walking backwards out of the kitchen, which nearly ends with a broken Chowder because he trips over a box, and with Bitty having to run to class.

All he manages is to send Jack a quick _good morning_ text. Once he made it to the classroom with a few minutes to spare, he adds, _Good luck for the game today! I’m proud of you x_

He knows that they won’t be able to talk before the game. Jack already has more than enough things to worry about.

Bitty’s watching the game with half of the team at the Haus tonight and they call Jack together, when Bitty is sure that he’s far away from his phone and won’t be distracted. Ten minutes before the game starts, Bitty sneaks off to leave him another message that’s made up of significantly less yelling and significantly more _I love you_ s.

It’s a close call and Bitty only barely resists chewing on his fingernails, but the Falconers win and Ransom and Holster make up a victory dance. They call Jack again – his phone once again goes to voicemail, which is hardly surprising – and they leave another message that is nothing but euphoric shouting. Jack will get the gist of it.

Bitty sends him a, _So happy for you!!!_

Jack replies a while later, when Ransom and Holster are still perfecting their victory dance, now with 50 percent less clothes and Bitty’s eyes keep fluttering shut. Probably not because he was up all night to finish his essay but because his eyes just can’t take the sight of Ransom and Holster and their dance moves anymore. _Tell everyone I said hi! And thank you for the support!_

And a moment later: _I’ll call you when I get home. Promise._

Bitty begs off to wait upstairs, saying he’s really tired, and grabs his laptop and turns on Skype to make sure he won’t miss Jack’s call. Then he grabs Señor Bunny and snuggles into bed, his eyes on his desk, waiting for Jack’s picture to appear on the screen, his phone next to him on his pillow.

He puts it on vibrate when the team chat starts going off.

His phone runs out of battery about an hour later. Bitty doesn’t notice, because he’s fast asleep, the previous – _sleepless_ – night now catching up with him.

*

Thursday is a mess. An honest to God _mess_.

When Bitty wakes up, he feels like he’s slept for far too long and not long enough at the same time. Then he sees his laptop, now in sleep mode. Then he grabs his phone, the battery dead.

“Oh no,” Bitty whispers and scrambles out of bed, pulling the sheets and Señor Bunny with him, stumbling over to his laptop, cursing under his breath. There’s two missed calls from Jack lighting up. He’s not sure how he managed to sleep right through it all. There’s no message waiting for him, other than the generic Missed Call notification.

Bitty stumbles back to his bed, tossing Señor Bunny back onto his pillow because he hates seeing him on the floor, and plugs in his phone. He’s a bit scared of the onslaught of texts that’ll be waiting for him. He’s a bit scared of the missed calls.

He knows that Jack won’t be angry.

But still. Bitty messed up. Big time. He can’t believe he fell asleep.

There’s only one missed call from Jack.

Then Jack’s texts start coming in.

Received 7:27 AM: _Hey Bits is everything okay?_

Received 7:27 AM: _Guess your phone is off, it’s going straight to voicemail._

Received 7:27 AM: _Let me know you’re okay when you read this?_

Received 7:28 AM: _Lardo just told me you went to bed, sleep well x_

Received 7:28 AM: _I’ll call you tomorrow._

He doesn’t sound mad. But he was worried about him and that’s even worse.

Bitty quickly scrolls through the team chat and finds a message from Jack asking, _What happened to Bittle, did you guys steal his phone?_

And Lardo’s reply: _Pretty sure he’s asleep._ And then there’s an, _Itty Bitty needs his beauty sleep,_ and then, _I mean, watching that game was actually exhausting,_ and _, Most stressful game of all time and that includes the ones I played myself_. Then the conversation goes back to the Falconers’ game.

Bitty switches back to his conversation with Jack and starts typing, muttering angrily as his fingers try to be quicker than they physically can be.

Sent 7:30 AM: _Gosh Jack I’m the most terrible boyfriend of all time_

Sent 7:30 AM: _I’m sorry_

Sent 7:30 AM: _I fell asleep_

Part of him wants to add something like, _Please don’t hate me_. Except that Jack would never hate him for falling asleep. They’ve fallen asleep on each other during so many Skype calls that Bitty has lost track.

But this is different. They keep missing each other and Bitty was looking forward to seeing Jack’s face so much, and to listening to him talk about the game, and to seeing him smile.

Sent 7:31 AM: _Do you think we could try again today?_

Sent 7:32 AM: _Love you <3_

Other than that, Thursday doesn’t start out so bad. Their shower gets fixed. Bitty makes mini pies. He has lunch with Lardo. He isn’t late for his afternoon class.

Bitty talks to his tutor afterwards and he can hear his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he can hardly answer it and he hopes to God that it isn’t Jack who’s calling him. Except that it is Jack and when Bitty checks his phone five minutes later, there’s a voicemail waiting for him.

“Hi,” Jack says. It’s so good to hear his voice. Bitty leans against a wall as he listens. “Don’t worry about last night. I was knackered, too. I probably would have fallen asleep two minutes after I called you and then all you would have heard from me would have been snoring. I guess you’re still in class or baking the greatest pie of all time, but I’ll try again later. Bye, Bittle.”

Bitty groans. Five minutes. They missed each other by five minutes. He calls Jack back right away. His phone goes to voicemail as well. “Jack, hey,” Bitty says. “Sorry, I had an appointment with my tutor. And sorry about last night,” he adds, even though Jack has already told him not to worry about it. Bitty is worrying about it. “I’ll go home and bake the greatest pie of all time now. And hopefully I’ll talk to you later.”

When Bitty gets home, he does not bake the greatest pie of all time. He doesn’t even bake a regular pie. Lardo needs help with a bunch of art supplies, so Bitty ends up carrying boxes with Dex and Chowder.

When he gets back to the kitchen, back to his phone, there’s another missed call from Jack and another voicemail. “How is this happening?” Bitty mutters to his phone.

“Huh?” Chowder asks.

Bitty only shakes his head and trudges up the stairs, leaving his pie ingredients on the counter.

Upstairs, he picks up Señor Bunny, hugs him to his chest, and listens to Jack’s message.

“Bittle, I’m starting to think that you’re avoiding me,” he says and then he laughs. Bitty’s lips twitch, but he’s at a point where he’d _walk_ to Providence just to see Jack, so none of this is funny anymore. “Sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I was taking a shower. I’m off to a meeting with George, but I’ll call you after. Or you can call me back when you get this, maybe you’ll catch me before.”

Bitty calls him back immediately. Voicemail again. “I can’t believe this,” he says. “Seriously, tonight. You and me. There’s nothing that’ll keep me from calling you, Jack Zimmermann, I swear. And nothing will keep me from answering if you call me either. I’ll put my phone and my laptop right next to my face and I’ll plug them both in. Gosh. I miss you so much. I love you, Jack. And I’ll talk to you later. I will.”

He does talk to him later. But it doesn’t happen quite like he imagined it.

See, Mama Bittle thinks that Thursday night, right after Bitty gets back from practice, is a perfect time to catch him up on everything that has happened in Madison in the last 48 hours or so. Which is _a lot_. She calls him the second Bitty turns on Skype to wait for Jack to show up.

Bitty’s mama is halfway through a story about the neighbors’ new dog, which is, apparently, a menace to the entire neighborhood, when Bitty’s phone starts ringing. It’s Jack who’s calling him. Of course it’s Jack.

Bitty glances at his mama, then at his phone, then back at his mama, who is watching him with raised eyebrows. “Do you want to answer that, Dicky?”

“Uh, yeah… might be important.”

“Go ahead, then,” his mama says and leans back in her chair. “I’ll wait.”

Bitty picks up his phone. He really needs to keep a straight face. “Hey,” he says and bites down a _sweetheart_.

“Bits,” Jack says, “you actually answered.”

“Yeah, I…” How does he tell Jack that he can’t talk right now? Obviously he could also tell his mama that this is an emergency and that he has to go, but one of these days he’ll tell one lie too many and then he’ll be in _so_ much trouble.

“Bittle?”

“I’m actually talking to my mama on Skype right now,” Bitty says. That should explain things.

“Oh,” Jack says and he sounds so disappointed that Bitty wants to cry. Jack catches himself quickly, though. “We’ll reschedule, then. Tomorrow? Wait, I actually have to do a team interview tomorrow. They want me there because I’m the new guy. And then George invited me to a dinner… thing. Saturday, then. Is Saturday okay?”

Actually, later, after he’s done talking to his mama would have worked just fine, but Jack must be tired, so Bitty won’t even suggest it. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He tries to put all the enthusiasm he has left into it.

“Okay,” Jack says. “Tell your mama I said hi.”

“Will do. I–” Bitty glances at his laptop. His mama doesn’t look like she’s listening in, she’s flicking through some magazine, but even if she’d left to get herself something to drink and wasn’t even in the room, Bitty wouldn’t risk an _I love you_. “I’ll talk to you soon,” he says instead.

Jack sighs. “Bits…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

Bitty ducks out of the frame so he can smile like a loon for a second, pretending that he’s writing something down.

“Bye,” Jack says before Bitty can think of anything else he can say with his mother listening.

“Bye,” Bitty says and hangs up. He tells his face to get it together and scoots back in front of his laptop. He puts on a smile that he hopes is pleasant enough but doesn’t give anything away. “Jack says hi.”

“Oh, that was Jack, was it? It’s so nice that you boys are keeping in touch. How’s he doing these days?”

Bitty talks about the Falconers for a bit. He keeps it brief. Thinking about Jack is killing him. He almost wants to ask Lardo if he can borrow her car tomorrow, but Jack already said that he has things to do and Bitty has a game tomorrow that he can’t risk being late for. And the team would notice if he took off afterwards, so Saturday will have to do.

*

Received 5:30 AM: _Good morning! Good luck for tonight, I know you’ll be great x_

Sent 5:31 AM: _Good morning :) Thanks honey!! xx_

Bitty goes back to sleep afterwards. He doesn’t have any Friday classes, so there’s no point in getting up.

Received 5:33 AM: _I can’t believe you’re awake._

Sent 7:52 AM: _I don’t think I actually was_

Bitty makes breakfast for the entire team. They run out of coffee. Lardo looks like she’s about to cry.

Sent 3:27 PM: _How’s the interview going?_

Received 4:35 PM: _It was fine._

Received 4:37 PM: _Shitty will be at the game tonight, he promised he’d keep me updated._

Received 4:37 PM: _I wish I could be there. Rooting for you x_

Shitty, it turns out, commentates the entire game in the group chat. His texts eventually dissolve into a lot of exclamation points. There’s a message from Jack as well, congratulating them on their win.

And there’s a voicemail.

“Hi, Bits. I’m so proud of you. I hear you were invaluable tonight. Shitty’s trying to talk me into coming to the Haus, but George is taking me home now and I guess it’s better if I get some sleep anyway, I have a bunch of errands to run tomorrow. Like calling you. I won’t forget, I promise. I love you.”

*

The thing is, Jack never said when he was going to call Bitty. He doesn’t call while Bitty is making breakfast and he doesn’t call while they’re cleaning up the Haus. Bitty temporarily forgets that Jack hasn’t called yet when Shitty wanders into the kitchen wearing nothing but the skimpiest towel known to mankind. Bitty didn’t even know that Shitty stayed the night.

Bitty remembers again when he’s rummaging through his room without aim or reason. He remembers when Shitty and Lardo leave to have lunch together and the Haus is strangely quiet all of a sudden. Chowder’s door is open and Bitty can hear his snores.

He picks up his phone and stares at Jack’s last texts. Bitty got a _good morning_ text from Jack that he replied to about four hours later.

Received 5:25 AM: _Good morning! Can’t wait to call you!!_

Granted, he was generous with the exclamation points, but he still didn’t say _when_ they’d talk.

Sent 9:41 AM: _Good morning <3 Still counts, right? :D_

Received 9:53 AM: _Sure :-) I hope the Haus doesn’t look too bad._

Sent 9:55 AM: _I’m sure it’s lived through worse_

And that was it. He remembers Jack saying something about having some things to do today, but it can’t hurt if Bitty asks, right? Because he wants to make sure that he’s actually awake for it. And that his mama doesn’t call him before Jack has the chance to.

It wouldn’t be _clingy_.

Sent 12:13 PM: _Are we still on for today? x_

Received 12:14 PM: _Give me two hours and I’m all yours!_

“Two hours,” Bitty says, nodding to himself. He can make it through two hours.

Which is how he ends up in the kitchen, making cookies. Regular chocolate chip cookies. There’s no one who doesn’t like those cookies. Jack loves them.

Bitty checks his phone, even though it definitely hasn’t been two hours.

These will be the longest two hours of his life, he can already tell.

He’s distracted. His phone is almost out of battery and he goes upstairs to get his charger and reads Jack’s texts again and misses the timer going off and his cookies come out of the oven burnt and Bitty is starting at them like they’re tiny corpses.

It’s not even that bad, they’re just a little crispy at the edges, but still. He _murdered_ them.

That’s how Lardo finds him, now without Shitty in tow: Standing in the kitchen, glaring at his burnt cookies.

“Bitty, what…” Lardo steps up next to him and puts her hand on his arm. “Bits, are you crying?”

“What? No, I’m not.”

Except that he is.

“What happened?”

“I burnt the cookies,” Bitty whispers.

But this is so not about the cookies.

He misses Jack, but he can’t tell anyone how much he misses him. No one can know that he misses kissing Jack Zimmermann, because no one even knows that Jack Zimmermann is inclined to kiss him in the first place. No one can know, and Jack is the only one Bitty can tell how much he misses him, but these days he can’t even do that. Voicemail doesn’t count.  

“Bits,” Lardo says and tugs him into her arms. “It’s okay.”

Bitty hiccoughs and wraps his arms around her.

“We can make more cookies.” Laredo ruffles his hair. “I’ll help you.”

“It’s not about the cookies,” Bitty mumbles. He can say that much. He won’t even mention Jack’s name, he won’t even say that it’s about a _person_ , but he wants Lardo to know that he’s not actually crying about burnt cookies.

“I figured,” Lardo says. “Chowder said he was worried about you. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Bitty pulls away, and wipes his cheek, and shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. It’ll be fine.” He tosses the burnt cookies into a bowl. He wants to throw them out, but it’d be a waste and the people who come and go around here will still eat them, because the people who come and go around here will eat pretty much _anything_. “Are you still helping me make more?”

Lardo sticks around and, for a little while, Bitty doesn’t glance at his phone every two seconds. The second batch turns out so perfect that he and Lardo gaze at it in wonder for a solid minute after they pull it out of the oven.

The doorbell snaps them out of it.

“I’ll get it,” Lardo says and gives him a pat on the back.

Bitty nods at their cookies.

“Jack,” Lardo says as she opens the door. “What’re you doing here?”

“Jack?” Bitty asks. He drops everything – _everything_ being an oven mitt – and hurries to the door. Lardo is just done hugging Jack when Bitty comes skidding out of the kitchen on socked feet. “ _Jack_?”

Bitty hugs him, too. It’s not suspicious if Lardo did the same thing, is it?

Maybe he shouldn’t have slipped his hands under Jack’s coat.

But Jack hugs him back and holds him so tightly that Bitty can’t even pull away. Which he should. Because Lardo is still right behind them. And there is such a thing as _too long_ when it comes to hugs between _friends_.

“I’ll be upstairs,” Lardo says. Bitty untangles himself from Jack long enough to see her wandering towards the stairs with the bowl that Bitty shoveled the burnt cookies into. When did she get that bowl? Gosh, how long were they hugging? “And,” she adds, “I won’t comment on anything I just saw.”

And with that she’s gone.

“Jack,” Bitty says. Just that.

“Bits,” Jack says.

“You’re here.” And then Bitty has to hug him again. It’s been too long since he last got to do that. His arms still around Jack, Bitty pulls him inside and kicks the door shut with his foot.

“I thought it might be better than a phone call.”

“Much better,” Bitty says. Once again, and with the greatest reluctance, he untangles himself from Jack. He nods at the stairs. “Are you staying for a bit?”

Jack smiles and makes for the stairs; Bitty is right behind him. The cookies he made with Lardo are still in the kitchen, but he couldn’t care less if they’re still there later on. Bitty ushers Jack into his room before anyone else can crawl out of their holes and check who rang the doorbell.

Once Jack has pulled off his coat and Bitty has pushed the door shut, he’s back in Jack’s arms, face buried in his shirt. Jack’s fingers are in his hair and, yes, this is so much better than a phone call. It’s better than a Skype call that constantly freezes on them. It’s better than anything Bitty imagined might happen today.

“I missed you so much,” Bitty says. “So much. And–”

Jack presses a kiss to his forehead and, honestly, how is that fair? “I missed you, too.”

“I was gonna say something else,” Bitty says. Instead, he wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “I missed that, too.”

“We can do that all day if you want,” Jack says. “I have nowhere else to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone was so nice about my last fic for this pairing, I obviously had to write another one.
> 
> I sort of stole this idea from a Gilmore Girls episode, although the ending isn't the same.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
